


Worth it

by EnlacingLines



Series: Try anything twice [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Conversations, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I don't really know how to tag all this wow, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Seriously there is much fluff, because communication is sexy, but not so public, lots of talking, soft Dom Keith, this is a lot softer than it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: “Cool. I guess I hadn’t really thought of anything as a next activity. The last ones sort of just happened, but I’m so going to be thinking about it more. Like, a lot more,” he says, grinning and finishing off the last of his pancakes.“Well, I was thinking we could try and play a little more with that praise kink of yours.”





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of this series. And I cannot believe those tags, would you look at that. 
> 
> Firstly, thank you to everyone who has been reading this series! I really appreciate all the support. 
> 
> Secondly, all the thank yous in the world to my wonderful beta, Stormie2817! Friendship=betaing 11K NSFW klance. 
> 
> And finally, to all the KWS group, you are brilliant! This also fulfills my first round of the kink roulette we did...forever ago.
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

“We need to talk.”

Lance freezes, pancake falling from his fork with a splat, syrup splashing a little on his shirt. He grimaces and tries to hide the shaking of his hands as he grabs a paper towel to mop up the mess.

“O-oh, okay, sure,” he says, looking over at Keith who frowns at him for a second. Then, as if the wheels in his mind have finally locked on to the words, his eyes widen.

“Not like that, shit,” he pauses, closes his eyes, and exhales loudly while Lance still feels the shivers of negative anticipation spiral. “It’s nothing bad, I promise,” Keith says, offering a smile and dropping his own fork to take up Lance’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

Lance groans and tips his head back in his chair.

“Keith, babe, you can’t start a sentence like that unless you’re planning on breaking up with me,” he says, laughter then accompanies that statement, shrill and echoing.

Keith winces, but shakes his head. “That’s the furthest thing from my mind, Lance,” he says in full seriousness.

Lance relaxes, but there’s a small part of his mind where vapors of doubt float without consent. He’s happy with Keith, so very happy, but there is one threshold they have yet to cross.

They haven’t said ‘I love you.’

Lance feels it in his heart, in his bones, in his very being. He loves Keith with all that he has and tries to show it with every second they spend together. It’s just saying the words aloud needs a special time or a moment. Something he hasn’t yet grasped.

He also is a little afraid. He’s rushed into saying those words before, and with Keith, it’s important to make sure everything is done at the right time. He’s almost sure they’re on the same page, in the way Keith looks, speaks, and acts. But still, he could be misinterpreting; it wouldn’t be the first time.

They’ve also been dating a long while to have not said those words yet. Everyone is different, sure, but they’ll be almost at their year anniversary soon, so Lance will admit the fear arose a moment ago that Keith would confess this isn’t going anywhere, that they should end it now before it drags on too long.

“It’s about two weekends ago. With the dice. And, well, before that with the… bandage night,” Keith says with a smirk and Lance rolls his eyes with a smile.

“Talking about sex over food, I like your style,” he says with a wink and picks his fork up again now that they are on safer territory.

He is a little bemused by the topic, though, and there’s silence as Keith, too, takes another bite of his meal.

“I think, seeing as it’s something that’s happened twice, we just need to have a conversation about a few things. Mainly what we’re looking for in that area and any boundaries we have,” he says.

Lance ponders this for a second. “Well, both times I’ve had a lot of fun. So, I’d be up for making it a more regular thing. I don’t know if you wanted something… formal, or?” he trails off as between the two of them, Lance is the least experienced.

Keith smiles, soft and sweet, an antithesis of the conversation.

“I’d like that, too. I don’t think we need a formal arrangement, no. That doesn’t really seem to fit. More of just a conversation beforehand, and being more open to ideas and things we might want to try, perhaps in advance if it’s something really specific,” he says, and Lance agrees readily.

It’s been a good, surprising development over recent months, so he’s keen to keep going, keep exploring these interests they both share and delight in.

“Is there anything you definitely don’t want to do?” Keith asks, and Lance thinks for a minute.

“I’m not so into pain. I mean, bites and scratches are absolutely a-okay, but I wouldn’t want to be… cut or anything. And I couldn’t do that to you, either,” he says, the second part coming out strongly.

The look in Keith’s almost has him melting, and it’s another moment when Lance feels the love he thinks is there. Keith takes up his hand again and this time lifts it to kiss his knuckles.

“Thank you for telling me, Lance. I don’t mind pain, so you can be a bit rougher if you’re comfortable with it. I don’t like being blindfolded. My reaction isn’t good. I’m not into degradation either,” he remarks, and Lance scrunches up his nose.

“Oh, no, babe, I wouldn’t even think of that,” he reassures, and Keith’s smile is blinding, despite it being just an upturn of lips.

There’s a comfortable silence between them as they just look at one another, sharing space and small touches until Lance remembers their conversation.

“Cool. I guess I hadn’t really thought of anything as a next activity. The last ones sort of just happened, but I’m so going to be thinking about it more. Like, a lot more,” he says, grinning and finishing off the last of his pancakes.

“Well, I was thinking we could try and play a little more with that praise kink of yours.”

Lance chokes, coughing as the mix of batter and syrup catches in his throat. Keith jumps from his chair and almost runs across to thump him on the back, Lance clearing his throat and taking a long swig of orange juice to dislodge the final dregs.

“You okay?” Keith asks, pressing a kiss to his head as he rubs his back.

Lance places his glass down, then swivels around to face his boyfriend.

“Am I- Keith, you can’t just come out with that kind of thing! Give a man some warning!” he says, knowing he’s blushing hard.

Keith smirks and kisses Lance’s flaming cheek.

“Sorry, sweetheart. But it’s something I keep thinking about, I had to bring it up,” he says, and Lance finds himself flustered again as Keith casually wanders back to his chair.

Lance lets the words slide through, mulling them over.

“How would we… did you have a plan?” he asks, looking over at Keith.

Keith hums and Lance knows by the look in his eyes that, yes, he most certainly does. Lance cannot help but wonder just how long he’s been wanting to ask for this.

“I thought we could try a dom/sub scene,” Keith says, completely casual and unaffected as Lance swallows his food, seeming to rise up once again as the words are spoken.

It creates a multitude of flashes through his mind. Keith’s whispered praise and orders, combined to make everything a haze of heightened excitement, being able to let go and have someone he trusts so much guide and take him on a journey.

Then there’s another tantalizing thought of Keith obeying every whim in his mind, of prettily waiting for his demands, being able to get to that place where Keith just gives in and feels, just like with the dice, when all the walls crumble and he lets Lance know what he wants.

Both ways have tempting promise. Lance licks his lips.

“Gotta say, that does sound fun,” he says and meets Keith’s eyes, wide and deep, that flicker of colour on his face informing Lance he’s just as intrigued.

“Great. If you’re happy with me in charge, I know I can make it good for you, sweetheart,” Keith says, words sliding across Lance’s skin, a shiver sweeping upwards as Keith stands and takes both their empty plates to the sink.

It takes Lance a moment to bring himself back, being completely absorbed by the haze of possibilities for a moment.

“Why are you the one in charge?” Lance asks as he sits on the sofa, waiting for Keith to finish washing up.

It’s sweet that his boyfriend always wants to make sure he tidies up, even if Lance insists it’s fine to leave them to soak. That bolt of love spikes through again, and Lance grits his teeth against it. Now is not the time, most certainly not the time.

Keith doesn’t answer, the clash of cutlery and splash of water being the background noise as Lance contemplates his need to ask. He is nervous, the prospect of this being somewhat more formal and planned than their other spontaneous activities. This also feels like a step up, which is a little ridiculous as Keith had him tied to the bed with specifically designed rope only a few weeks ago, so really, this is nothing.

But it feels big to Lance. And that’s probably why he’s asking, and why Keith has yet to reply.

The water shuts off, and after a moment, Keith walks over and sits down next to him on the sofa. Strangely, even his presence next to Lance manages to cool some of the anxiety, dimming it to a humming concern.

“Do you want to be in charge?” Keith says nonchalantly, as if he’s asking Lance what he wants for dinner.

“Yes!” Lance says instantly, because the images that immediately accost him are beyond enticing. Keith responding to his every command, shaking and wanting as Lance can pick exactly what he wants them to do, how he wants Keith to be touched and touch in return.

But even as his body starts to respond, blood flooding south, a little cloud of worry begins to block out the excitement. For while it sounds incredible, and the small teases he’s seen in Keith before inform him he knows they’ll both probably like it, Lance doesn’t know how to go about being fully in charge.

He groans and tips his head back. “I mean, I do want to, I think it would be great but… I think I’d need to prepare more,” he says, turning his head, now resting on the back of the sofa to his boyfriend, who looks back fondly.

Keith shifts and reaches out to caress Lance’s face. “I’d definitely like it if you want to try it, Lance. I only suggested this way as I’ve done it before, but I’ll only do what you’re okay with. Are you sure you’ll be happy if I’m in charge this time?”

Lance sits up slowly, then leans into the gap, kissing Keith in lieu of answering. It’s slow and sweet, Lance’s worries on all ends melting away as Keith moves his hands into Lance’s hair, scratching it his scalp fondly. Lance sighs as he pulls away.

“Yeah, I want to. Do you have a preference for being a… dom or sub?” Lance says, the last two coming out in a rush and he blushes, which is ridiculous as he’s an adult with an active sex life, but somehow, using the actual terminology sends him for a spin.

Keith hums, moving forward to nuzzle at Lance’s neck, kissing lightly up to his cheek before pulling back to look him in the eye.

“Depends on my mood and the person. Both can be amazing. Right now, though, I am very much ready to have you doing exactly what I want, sweetheart,” he says finally, words whispered against Lance’s lips, causing a shiver to run through him.

The next kiss is not so soft, Keith’s hands pulling at Lance more than caressing, although his touches still manage to be comforting despite the obvious intent. Keith’s mouth is forceful and Lance knows this is the beginning, so he doesn’t fight it, let’s Keith decide when their mouths open, when he pulls Lance closer so he’s able to sit on his lap, their kissing growing wetter and louder in the otherwise quiet room.

That is, until the recognisable sound of keys in the lock breaks through, and they disentangle themselves swiftly.

“Room?” Keith says, blush high and eyes blown wide, and Lance can only nod as he’s pulled up, Keith winding an arm around his waist as if to direct him even though Lance knows exactly where they are going.

Hunk appears as they do this and smiles widely. “Hey, guys, off to get ready? We can share a cab, will probably be easier,” he says, as he moves past them fully into the flat.

Lance freezes, mind spiralling until he groans loudly. “It’s end of project drinks tonight,” he says before leaning heavily on Keith.

Hunk appears, looking quizzical. “Yeah, man. Did you forget? We’re gonna get dinner in an hour and then off to the bar,” he says.

Lance puts his head in his hands because, yes, he had forgotten. It’s been a tradition since Pidge began her placement last year that each time a project was successfully finished, the group would celebrate with drinks. This one’s been almost six months in the making, and one Pidge had a lot to do with as she’s becoming more experienced as they approach the end of their master’s degrees.

Keith kisses his head and Lance turns to look at him, clear disappointment on his face. He doesn’t find any from Keith, though.

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” he whispers into his ear before straightening.

“Sounds like fun, try and make sure Lance doesn't have a repeat of the tequila incident at Pidge’s birthday.” he says with a grin, Lance elbowing him once the words sink in.

However, he’s beaten to a reply by Hunk, who frowns at Keith.

“Dude, you’re welcome to come. You’re always welcome to anything we do, don’t think it’s just for us!” he says, and Lance feels his smile go so very wide.

For Lance can tell Keith a thousand times his friends like him, and not just because he’s Lance’s boyfriend, but it’s different hearing it unprompted from them. So Lance leans in and kisses his cheek, as Keith looks a little dumbfounded at the answer.

“Of course you’re invited, babe! I mean, I can text Pidge and ask if you like, but she’ll wonder why I am since it’s an open invitation,” he says, and Keith just looks at him, obviously stunned.

“I just did, and she said Keith is definitely invited, but his boyfriend is optional,” Hunk says with a laugh, waving his phone and Lance gasps dramatically.

Keith does laugh then, and Lance hugs him before dragging him back to his room. Again, the love he has overwhelms his senses, leaking through as he shuts the door and Keith looks back at him with such a genuinely pleased expression. He knows Keith has a hard time making friends, that Lance is his first boyfriend and the nuances of how these connections work still baffle him. So seeing him come out of his shell and feel accepted makes him incredibly happy.

“Sorry we can’t continue. I honestly had completely forgotten,” Lance says, moving over to his closet and throwing the doors open to inspect potential outfits.

“Well… we could still do it.”

Lance freezes, then turns to look at Keith, who is leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a wicked smile on his face. Lance gulps.

“Uhh, I’m not sure my friend would wanna see that,” Lance says with a high-pitched laugh, and Keith suddenly strides forward, face set and serious.

“As if I’d let anyone see you like that,” he mutters, then pulls Lance forward into the deepest kiss of the day so far.

Lance moans within a second of it beginning, whether from Keith’s words or his actions, he isn’t quite sure. He’s only sure he likes this, likes feeling as if he’s so special that only Keith can see him, wants something for only the two of them to share.

When they part, it’s with twin gasps and wet lips, Keith’s eyes boring into his as Lance sways a little from unexpected adrenaline. It takes him a second to come back to himself.

“So… how would it work?” Lance asks and Keith’s smirk returns. He runs his hands down Lance’s sides, memorizing every dip and change in his body, his hands leaving sparks even though Lance is fully clothed. They are flush against one another, heat radiating from both sides, and Lance already feels as if he needs respite from the temperature.

“I think you’re going to be good for me all evening,” he says, and Lance gasps. Keith’s smile somehow goes even wider and he kisses down Lance’s neck as Lance clings in what would be an embarrassing manner if he honestly cared.

“Just like that, you’re already doing so well. And if you can stay good, I’ll make sure you get a reward as soon as we’re home,” Keith says, and Lance cants into him a little, the praise making his body hum in pleasure. Keith’s hands still his hips, though, and Lance exhales shakily.

“I’ll be good,” he says, voice breathy in his promise.

“Hmm, I’m sure you will be. You always are so very sweet,” Keith replies, then kisses him swiftly again, this time with less heat. It calms down some of the thrill, a reminder that Lance has an entire evening with his friends to get through.

He can’t deny that he’s excited already.

“Traffic light system, okay?” Keith says as they part, seriousness back in his voice.

Lance nods, but Keith shakes his head then takes a small step back, squeezing Lance’s fingers as he goes.

“I’m gonna need words every time, though. What colour are you?” he says, and the care in that shouldn’t make Lance as elated as it does, but he loves it.

He loves Keith, but again, not now.

“I’m green,” he says, and Keith’s smile grows.

“Okay, good. You tell me if that changes, and when I ask, be honest,” Keith says, and Lance confirms with a yes, before Keith closes the gap again and slowly spins him around to look at the wardrobe.

“Now, why don’t you pick something pretty to wear for me, something I’ll like, and something that feels good when you wear it, hm?” Keith says, arms around his waist and nose running along his neck.

Lance gulps, shaking a little as he nods, and Keith laughs before retreating.

“I’ll go wait in the living room. Can’t wait to see you, sweetheart,” he says with a grin, then picks up his bag that was left on the floor and leaves without looking back.

Lance paces back a few steps then falls back on his bed with a squeak, cheeks on fire. The night has barely started and he’s already keyed up, a little shaken in a good way.

_ Good _ . He groans at his own mind.

He’s always been weak to praise, flushes at compliments that unravel him like nothing else in the heat of the moment. Keith knows this, they talked about it just a few hours ago, but this… this is something else. For Keith wants him to be good and look good just for him, and well… Lance wants that, too. Really wants it. Wants to impress and keep Keith looking at him and only him for as long as he can. He’s wanted it since they first met, and having it is an irresistible feeling.

So Lance sits up, tries his best to ignore how he is already half hard in his pants, and starts picking out an outfit. Nothing extreme, it’s just casual and Keith only has a limited amount of clothes in his bag (or in general, he’s not really someone who enjoys buying a lot of clothes), so he shouldn’t stress too much.

Except, in contrast to his boyfriend, Lance enjoys getting dressed up, and tonight is going to be different so he will make an effort.

Time passes as Lance flits between the bathroom and his room until he’s dressed and has styled his hair just the way he wants. He’s chosen dark wash jeans than are neater than his usual affair, and a casual light blue button up, which he can roll the sleeves up for. He hesitates in front of the mirror, then nods once resolutely before rummaging through a drawer until he finds what he’s looking for. He has two new ideas for this, but he’s a little rusty on the preparation.

He hasn’t worn makeup in a while, mainly as he doesn’t spend as much time as he used to getting ready between university and his part-time job. He also isn’t exactly sure what Keith will think of this; sometimes it goes down well, sometimes it doesn’t.

But he feels the need to wear some now, so he applies eyeshadow primer, then sweeps a subtle layer of shimmering gold glitter on his lids. It isn't obvious from afar, but it catches the light and adds a bit of sparkle, which is exactly what he is going for. So he grins and adds a thin line of eyeliner and a light layer of mascara so his eyelashes fan out expertly, satisfied with the small additions.

The second item is a pair of simple, gold stud earrings. His piercings are a result of his sister’s antics when he was eight, which ended in a lot of blood and his mother taking him to a jewelry store to get them done correctly. He rarely wears them, years of being in various sports teams mean he’s out of practice. They go in fairly smoothly, though, and he likes the flash of gold when he turns his head, matching the sparkling of his eyes, so he goes with it, making a mental note to wear them more often.

He takes one last look in the mirror, steels himself, then steps out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hunk and Keith are chatting the living room, and he smiles at the ease he can see in the slope of Keith’s shoulders as he walks into the room. Hunk smiles and waves.

“Hey, man, you all set?” he says and Lance nods, trying to resist immediately looking to Keith for his reaction.

“Ready when you are,” he says with a smile, and Hunk stands up to to call an Uber and collect his wallet from his room. The second he’s gone, Lance has to suppress a yelp as he’s dragged none too gently into Keith’s lap.

There’s arms around his waist and lips on his neck in a second, and he relaxes into the hold.

“What are these?” Keith’s voice almost growls, and then he tugs Lance’s earlobe into his mouth.

Lance gasps as teeth hit metal and all his nervousness from earlier vanishes as he is instantly back to half hard. He curses himself internally for picking jeans.

“E-earrings,” Lance manages and Keith lets his ear go with a pop. Lance turns to his side so he’s able to see Keith’s face, properly fitting on his lap. He’s surprised at the way Keith’s eyes trace and track across his face, filter down to take in his entire ensemble, before his hand reaches up to gently play with the stud in his ear.

“I didn’t know you hand them pierced,” he says and Lance manages a small smile.

“I forget, too,” he says with a shrug and something in Keith’s eyes flashes. He tights his arms around Lance and the hand shifts to pull a little on the back of his hair, drawing him closer.

Keith looks into his eyes for a moment, then, in a change to his first rough actions, loosens his hold to move one hand to his chin carefully. Lance goes with it, feeling himself go lax as Keith inspects him, smile growing before he touches their foreheads together.

“So, all for me?” he asks, and Lance swallows as it’s technically true in this example, and the prospect has Keith practically alight, so he nods.

Keith groans, actually groans low in his throat, and swoops in to bruise Lance’s mouth in his enthusiasm. Lance whimpers a little as Keith breaks free after what he considers a too short kiss.

“All in blue and gold, you’ve done so well already, Lance. You look beautiful,” he whispers against his lips.

Lance flushes at the compliment, breath stuttering out and body folding into Keith’s as he kisses him desperately. He moves to straddle Keith fully then, who grunts at the movement but doesn’t stop him, and instead pulls him forward in one abrupt movement.

Lance moans into his mouth, cock twitching in his jeans in a way Keith is sure to notice, confirmed when he laughs into his mouth. Sadly, though, he pulls away.

“Hunk will be out soon,” he reminds Lance, soothing his hands up and down his thighs as Lance tries to steady his breathing.

“Okay,” Lance whispers, more to himself as a way of trying to calm down. Keith reaches up, kissing just the corner of his mouth before going back to whisper in his ear.

“You really are being so good. Keep this up and you’ll be getting such a big reward, sweetheart,” he says.

Lance swallows heavily and closes his eyes. This really will be a long, hard evening. In more  ways than one.

* * *

They walk into the restaurant with Keith’s hand gently resting at the small of his back, which would usually be a comforting presence, but has Lance on tenterhooks. Nothing unusual occurred on the drive over, Keith staying close by in his usual manner without any further explanation or indication of what would happen next. 

It’s maddening in a way, Lance wondering how they will progress.

They are the last ones to arrive, greeted with hugs and toasts with Pidge, Allura, Shiro, and Adam already present and having ordered drinks. As Lance slides into his seat, Allura smiles widely at him.

“I love your eye makeup, Lance!” she says with a smile, and he feels Keith move his hand to his knee and squeeze just once.

Lance smiles, a small weight off his shoulders. “Thanks, I haven’t done it for a while, glad I’m not out of practice,” he says and Allura shakes her head rapidly.

“No, no, and the colours really suit you,” she says.

“They do,” Keith says then from beside him, and moves without warning to kiss his cheek. As he does so, his hand moves the length of his thigh and up almost straight to his cock, stopping just before it reaches, a pull of mostly fingertips that leave white hot arousal in its wake.

Lance has to almost bite down on his own tongue to not make an obscene noise, and hope he’s schooled his facial expressions enough so Allura doesn’t notice.

“His eyeliner is really good, he’d give Shiro a run for his money,” Hunk comments with a grin, and Keith laughs next to him.

“Oh, please, teach me, I’m rubbish at it,” Allura says, and before Lance really knows what’s happening, he and Allura begin a whole conversation about makeup, which Shiro ends up joining in on.

In the time that passes while they chat and order meals, Lance almost forgets what’s happening. That is, until Keith suddenly leans over and kisses him lightly on the cheek again. As he pulls back, he starts whispering.

“You so did well not reacting when I touched you, I’m proud of you, darling. But you need to keep that up all throughout dinner. You look too good for me not to touch you, Lance. But we have to keep it a secret,” he says, kissing him once behind the ear before he pulls back.

From then on, it’s delicious torture.

Keith is true to his word for suddenly, he cannot keep his hands to himself. But it’s all so fleeting it does nothing but put Lance on edge, senses alight with a constant watchfulness, eager but also shying away from touches.

For that’s what they are; a brush of a hand on the inside of his leg, Keith’s thumb pressing down on the places that make him shiver, the ones he bites and nibbles at to make Lance turn into a stuttering mess. An arm wrapped around his chair to carefully wind fingers through the soft stray hairs at the back of his neck, little tiny electric pulses at every touch. Small kisses behind his ear and to his cheek, accompanied by a whisper of ‘good’ and ‘you look amazing’, which cause him to blush and press closer.

It makes him burn. Lance sighs a few times, but quietly, nothing he thinks the others can see or hear. He’s far too turned on for a public place and a little part of him feels slight shame at how hard he is at the table, but another previously undiscovered part likes it. Likes the intimate secret, likes how only Keith knows how affected he is.

And he definitely knows, for just after the plates are cleared away, his hand goes straight to his clothed cock, Lance stiffening in surprise. His voice stutters quietly as Keith cups him, dragging his hands directly upwards and downwards, holding him as much as possible, movement a semblance of the real touch Lance desperately craves.

It’s really difficult to keep quiet now, and Keith is no longer teasing. Lance swallows hard, takes up his glass of water with shaking fingers, sipping at it to help distract him. But he has to put it down fairly quickly as Keith’s hands do not relax, continue in their constant, torturous movements.

His boxers are wet now and he leans back a little against Keith, a low whine rising which only his boyfriend hears, for he wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him a little closer. By this point, everyone is more relaxed, Adam and Shiro already shoulder to shoulder, Shiro resting slightly against him, so it doesn’t give too much away. But Lance feels anything but relaxed as his body starts to tremble, hips rising up a little to meet Keith’s hand. As he does, Keith leans in.

“I need you to be quieter, darling. Come on, Lance, you’re doing so well, beautiful. You can do this for me,” he whispers, and the pressure of his hand increases minutely.

Lance honestly doesn’t know if he can. He feels the pressure in him rise and knows, with a hint of both fear and relief, that if Keith keeps this up he’s going to come, right here in a restaurant, in his pants. But he inhales through his nose, bites down on his lip and tries not to pant as Keith’s hands rise up-

And off him completely.

That makes him splutter a little, but he covers it in a cough, taking a gulp of water quickly, which thankfully only ends in Hunk giving him a sympathetic look. He straightens up a little away from Keith, his cock throbbing in his pants. The movement causes friction, a rub against where he strains against the fabric and has to freeze again, as it’s all way too much.

He closes his eyes, takes a sip of water, inhales deeply, and puts the glass down. As he opens them, Keith leans forward and kisses his cheek once again.

“Good boy,” he whispers.

Lance exhales shakily as his cock throbs at the praise and he clutches at the table cloth. The heat within him rises and his toes curl in his shoes, throat instantly sandpaper dry, body trembling. All his calm is reduced to nothing at two words and as it washes through, his face reddens with understanding.

He almost came from the praise.

“Lance, are you okay?” Adam’s voice calls from across the table.

Lance almost jumps and he stutters. “Y-yeah, I’m good! No problem here, all fine,” he says with a shaky grin, forcing the sparks to ebb.

Adam gives him an appraising look over his glass, but then turns back to Shiro, who gives him an adoring look. Lance breathes a sigh of relief, that is until he catches Keith’s eye. Keith raises one eyebrow, giving him a pointed look.

Adam noticed.

And Lance feels himself shrinking a bit, disappointment pooling. He’d been so careful up until now, and they’re just waiting for the bill. He’s almost made it through half the night. A small part of his mind is a little perturbed at how strongly he’s reacting to this, how annoyed with himself he is at letting Keith down. He’s fully immersed in the role, wanting — needing — to please, to keep himself in the good category.

For he’s not sure what this means now.

* * *

Lance does calm down as they pay and decide where to head for drinks. Keith hasn’t tried to tease him since Adam’s remark, and Lance isn’t sure if that’s a good or bad sign. He’s in a lively debate with Allura and Adam concerning some e-sports game, and Lance finds himself strolling to the bar alongside Pidge and Hunk.

“Oh, Shay’s finished her research paper,” Hunk remarks as his phone lights up.

“Tell her she should come out,” Pidge says, nudging him with a grin.

“I will, she’ll probably need a drink. Lance, I said I’d go over tonight if she did finish, sorry we can’t split a cab back,” he says with an apologetic smile.

Lance shakes his head. “It’s cool, man, Keith and I will be fine,” he says.

Pidge turns and walks backwards, staring at Lance for a second.

“You’re so in love with him,” they announce and Lance splutters, nearly falling over Hunk as he whips around to check if her voice has carried. Both his friends laugh goodnaturedly, and Hunk swings an arm around him.

“He loves you, too, man. It’s so obvious,” he says, a sappy look on his face.

“Yeah, it’s disgusting,” Pidge adds, and before Lance can reply to either of them, they make it to the bar.

There’s a few seconds of debate as Shiro tries to convince them to go somewhere a little quieter, Adam calls him a grandad, and Pidge spends ages trying to find her ID. Once she does, Shay arrives, and Hunk practically bounces over, Lance and Pidge rolling their eyes as the two reunite as if it’s been months instead of just a week.

“Hey,” she says suddenly as they join the queue, Adam and Keith now teasing Shiro as Allura nearly collapses from laughter.

“Yeah?” Lance says, smiling down at her.

“Keith is cool. I like him. He should come out with us more often, if he wants to,” she says, not looking at him as she speaks.

Lance feels his eyes well up, and before he really knows what he’s doing, he’s hugging the life out of her. His emotions may be a little haywire right now, seeing as he’s on the verge of tears from his friend approving of his boyfriend, but Pidge has never vocalised her like of his previous partners, so this feels like a big moment.

Pidge allows the hug for a few seconds before pinching him, so Lance yelps and backs away. Others in the line are giving them looks, but he doesn’t care, Pidge rolling her eyes at him.

“Go be huggy with Keith,” she says with a huff but smiles all the while, and although that sounds like a great idea, he’s not sure what the rules are for this next part. So he waits, chatting to Allura as she comes up behind them before they show their IDs and enter the bar.

It’s a hybrid place that’s something between a club and bar; no official dance floor but tables all around, and loud music that a few patrons are already attempting to dance to around their tables. Pidge leans over the bar, speaking to the bartender, before she waves them in deeper and they find a table with a reserved sign attached.

“I may have anticipated,” she says with a grin, and Lance laughs.

They crowd around, and it’s as they do, that Lance feels a pull on his hand. He looks over his shoulder to see Keith, smiling softly, before he leans forward to whisper in his ear.

“Let’s get drinks,” he says, and then without any further comment, he turns and pulls Lance toward the bar.

Except instead of stopping, Keith marches on, away from the bar and continuing down past other tables until the reach a corridor in the direction of what Lance believes heads towards the bathrooms. He doesn’t have time to contemplate it any further, though, for Keith is suddenly crowding him back against the wall and pushing forward into a kiss.

Lance moans as Keith pins him with his body weight, pressing against his chest and hands coming to tangle in his hair. Keith’s tongue is in his mouth, turning slowly, finding each edge and corner, which is driving Lance crazy since his body is crawling towards the edge.

Keith releases his mouth with a wet gasp and leans into the side of his neck as Lance tries unashamedly to cant his hips towards Keith, hard and straining for friction.

“Doing so well, sweetheart, I can barely resist you. Don’t break your winning streak now,” he murmurs, biting slightly as he still Lance’s hips, the shock of unexpected pain causing Lance to moan, the noise drowned out by the music.

“Just one drink, and I’m going to take you home. You’ve done so well, Lance, following everything I’ve said and looking so beautiful,” Keith says, before taking his hand away and moving closer so his hips just brush Lance’s.

Lance moans and Keith’s breath hitches.

“Are you really that hard for me still, darling?” Keith whispers and Lance nods.

“I-it’s what you say,” he replies, and Keith lifts off so they are eye-to-eye, Lance’s body throbbing with the tension in both the air and from the touches.

“What I say? About how good you are? How lovely? How well you’re doing tonight?” Keith says, each word accompanied by a stroke of his thumb down Lance’s cheek, as if he were just saying the simplest of remarks.

But Lance’s breath stops and he lets out a small whine that Keith swallows with a kiss and a moan of his own.

“Shit, Lance. I’m gonna take you home soon and hear all this for myself. So just hang on a little longer, okay?” he says as they part, standing up fully.

Lance nods, but honestly wonders if he can wait for however long it takes them to have one drink, while pretending he doesn’t want to tear his hair out with his need to come. But he has to, wants to do well, wants to make it through. So he steadies his breathing as if in yoga, and takes Keith’s offered hand again as they actually go to the bar.

“Oh, and don’t worry about Adam. He doesn’t count. He’s an expert at this type of thing, probably knows exactly what we’re doing,” Keith says as they line up, which makes Lance’s hair stand on end.

They get drinks and join the group, Keith pulling two chairs together so Lance fits under his arm snugly. It’s strangely not that comforting, though, as Keith brushes his knuckle up and down Lance’s skin at different moments while they sip at their drinks. Lance feels as if he’s watching it all play out in haze; his mind and all his senses caught on every brush and touch, keeping himself in check.

His boxers feel cold and damp. It’s awful, yet a reminder of what he’s trying to achieve.

He manages to distract himself with a conversation with Shiro regarding their D&D campaign, mostly as he has to lean a little out of Keith’s touch to hear him, and nothing quite kills a boner like focusing on his boyfriend’s brother.

Soon enough, their drinks are done and Keith sends him a smile before standing. They say their goodbyes, Pidge booing him for leaving earlier, her three drinks now obvious in the way she slurs and falls into the goodbye hug.

“I’ll make sure she gets back okay,” Allura says with a sigh, and Lance laughs.

“Have fun, Lance,” Adam says with a grin which makes his face ignite into a blush, and Keith rolls his eyes, giving the table a wave before he and Lance make their way into the cool night air. It does wonders for Lance’s overexposed nerves as Keith wraps an arm around his middle.

“What colour? I saw you zoning out,” Keith says, clearer than most of his mumbling all night.

Lance inhales, really checks himself, then exhales before answering.

“Green. It’s just… a lot,” he says honestly, and Keith turns him slowly to look in his eyes.

Lance finds tenderness there, care and perhaps even love, that ever-present emotion that seems to slide between them without being said. Keith then kisses him once, just three presses of his lips to Lance’s which do much to soothe even his most frayed edges in it’s calming nature.

“Okay, Uber will be here in a few minutes. Oh, and one last thing, sweetheart. You can’t come until we get home,” Keith says, smile feral once more as he checks his phone, then clasps their hands together and guides Lance towards their ride.

Lance’s mind blanks a little so he barely notices their stumble into the car until he’s right there, speeding away into Saturday night traffic with Keith is curling up next to him in the seat.

And then, Keith’s words make sense.

Lance has to tense and bite his lower lip as Keith’s hand goes straight to his clothed cock, back to the rubbing and teasing of hours ago. Lance’s body twitches, legs moving uncoordinatedly as he switches from wanting to snap them shut so he doesn’t come and spread them with his need to fall over the edge.

He also needs to not give himself away as they are in an Uber, and while it’s a short ride home, Lance is so keyed up, it feels like torture. Keith’s hand is relentless, and it’s definitely a test, the final test to see if he can last, which Lance knows is debatable. He thinks Keith can probably feel how much precome has leaked into his boxers through the night, how much Lance is now shaking and turning to look out of the window, pick up on anything to distract him from that wicked touch.

They are a few blocks from home when one particular push and press by Keith’s thumb sparks the final stage. Lance’s body freezes and he clenches his fist into the seat, for he’s going to come. His cock pulses tellingly, and his breathing rockets up ready, small pants escaping despite how he tries to keep them in, hopefully drowned out by the radio playing, but he’s so close, going to lose it any second-

The car stops. They’re back.

Lance practically falls out of the car and into the street, legs shaking as Keith thanks the driver and walks out at a more sedate pace. Lance wants to run to the door but he knows he can’t as Keith takes his hand and walks. Every single step makes the head of his cock brush against his clothing and his eyes are almost watering at the friction.

With shaking hands, he fishes out his keys and unlocks the door, taking two tries to get the key into the lock correctly. As soon as he does, Keith covers his hand and takes the key out for him, leading the way and holding the door open.

The door slams shut and Lance is pulled with it, once again crowded against the surface, Keith flush against him, eyes bright and clear, smirk on his face before he whispers against Lance’s lips.

“My good boy.”

Lance comes.

It shouldn’t be a surprise, for he’s been so close for so long but it still is. That the words are the catalyst that make him shake and grip onto Keith, moaning loudly into the silent hallway, Keith’s hands immediately circling his waist.

It’s immediately relief of the best kind and he feels sated and at peace, mind gratefully blank for the first time in hours. Then as his senses return, specifically for his pants to feel disgusting, the full meaning of what just occurred hits him.

He came from words alone, in his pants, like a teenager. It’s mortifying.

Lance is still holding onto Keith, whose face is now pressed into his neck, lips close but not quite touching his skin. He hasn’t said anything and Lance feels his eyes blur and well as tears fall. He’s not quite sure why he’s crying now, but his emotions have been so changeable over these past few hours and it's almost cleansing to cry. But he's also embarrassed, completely off kilter.

He sniffs, and although he tries to be quiet, the sound is obvious and Keith is instantly standing straight, hands coming to frame his face, eyes fearful.

“Lance, what’s wrong?” he asks, voice shaking slightly. Lance really wants to reply, but his voice refuses to come out, even to allay Keith’s fear. “Did I do something wrong?” Keith asks, voice low and a little shaky, and Lance manages a choked noise in the back of his throat as he shakes his head.

He knows this isn’t enough, but he leans forward, still somewhat overwhelmed. Keith gets the gist and embraces him, holding him close so Lance can hear his heartbeat, a steady rhythm that’s more calming than anything else.

“Do you want to go to your room?” Keith asks as he rubs his back, and Lance nods even though he’s already starting to calm.

They break away, and Lance wipes his eyes, the flare of emotion now receding into something that remains a buzz under his skin, tempered with how uncomfortable he still feels. As they make it inside his room, Keith sits on the bed, then holds out his arms. Lance grateful slides into his lap, hooking an ankle around Keith’s.

Lance breathes him in for a second, then sighs. “I don’t know where that came from. It’s hard to explain. I guess… I was just a little overwhelmed and then kinda…. urg, I came in my pants, I can’t believe it,” he says, hugging Keith a little tighter who rumbles with short laughter.

“Hey,” Keith says, and Lance looks up, just as his boyfriend moves their foreheads together, a calming gesture.

“It’s okay. Well, I hope it is anyway. I didn’t mean for you to cry, if it was too much,” Keith says hesitantly, and Lance shakes his head.

“No, it’s not… in a bad way? I don’t think? It felt kinda good, crying, I think. I liked the intense part, it was good because it was intense. I just… I’m still just so embarrassed about how it ended. Pretty sure I just spoiled the mood,” he says, voice falling flat and unable to fully look Keith in the eye.

Keith shakes his head against him, though.

“Why would you be embarrassed? Lance, it’s been hours. You held out so well and you did everything I said. I loved it, how you reacted all night and well…”

He paused, and Lance frowns, lifting his eyes to meet Keith’s. His gaze is to the left but it slides back as Lance shifts.

“It doesn’t have to be over,” he says, so quietly but it may as well have been screamed directly into Lance’s ears for how each word rings like a bell.

His mouth clicks dryly, and despite the nerves, the way his skin is too hot and how there’s a mess drying disgustingly in his pants, he feels an ember flare. Carefully, eyes glued to Keith’s, he tips forward until their lips meet.

It’s just a press to begin with, an introduction that is full of tenderness so at odds with the rest of the night that had Lance shivering. Keith grips him carefully, like he’s precious, which makes a whimper escape Lance’s lips.

That seems to be sign for escalation, for Keith presses a little harder, tongue appearing to flick and twist until Lance opens his mouth, and once again the heat just gets to him. Wet sounds in the room, fingers clenching and bodies moving as they fall deeper and deeper into the igniting sparks that have once again found a home in their bones.

They break from the kiss with a pant, and Keith tips them so Lance is splayed across the bed. He smiles, the tenderness clear before he dives right back into the furious pace of before. Lance takes the opportunity to cup his hands around Keith’s neck pulling him closer and just feeling their bodies resting flush, his stomach fluttering a little at their proximity.

He’s still on edge, still knows the full grip of the emotions has not fled, has just been simmered down. And with every kiss, every commanding touch, he feels that need rise once more.

Keith breaks away, and then without a word, pulls him upwards, a steady motion. They fumble for a second as Lance shuffles back with Keith’s silent direction to rest against the headboard. Once situated, Keith moves so he’s seated almost upon his lap, and Lance can’t help but reach up and rest his hands on his hips. For Keith is here, so solid and warm, and all night he’s been subjected to secret, enticing touches —b ut now he’s finally able to touch back in return.

And Keith doesn’t seem to mind, for there are no rules about this. But he doesn’t lean forward or close anymore space between them. Instead, he just watches Lance with a small smile before speaking.

“Now, let’s see how well you did for me tonight,” he begins, and the honeyed words have Lance shuddering evermore.

“First, I asked you to wear something nice for me,” Keith says, and as he does, leans forward.

His lips go back to Lance’s ear, a remembrance of his actions at the beginning of the night. The small nibbles cause his breath to come out with a slight gasp, and Keith moves to press a few kisses around his jaw before meeting his gaze.

“Which you did. You look perfect tonight, and I hope you felt good like this, too” he says, soft and sweet as his hands skirt down to the hem of Lance’s shirt. Lance holds his breath, the affirmation of a part of the night done well causing his heart to pound, and he obligingly sits up as Keith pulls his shirt over his head before settling him back down.

The air isn’t chilly, but his skin still prickles with the fabric gone. Perhaps with the praise, with the anticipation of what may be coming, or the smirk that’s growing on his boyfriend’s face as he scoots forward on Lance’s legs.

“Then, I told you to keep our little touches secret. Make sure no one knew,” he says, and Lance’s cheeks go red, absurdly affected at the mention of what he’s done. Keith’s hands move now to his jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper.

“Which you did, no one knew a thing, sweetheart. You impressed me so much, Lance,” he says, and it’s _ ‘impressed’ _ that has him stuttering, hands flying uselessly upwards, the opposite of falling. Keith catches him, though, chuckles a little and uses the leverage to move towards Lance but slide off the bed. He keeps holding on as he bends down and rests his forehead against Lance’s.

“So impressed, Lance, you did well for hours. That must have been so hard for you, but you did it. Now, let’s get these jeans off,” he says, then kisses his lips just once, which Lance almost misses in his haze of praise and stumbling feelings of need.

Keith backs away slowly, letting Lance’s arms fall but the touch has helped ground him, bring him a little more stability as he pulls the fabric down off his hips with Keith’s help.

And it’s, quite frankly, sort of disgusting when he removes his sticky boxers and finds himself almost turning away. Except when he does, Keith suddenly grips his chin, jaw tightly pinched between his thumb and finger.

“Finally, I forbade you from coming until we got home. And my darling, you waited so well, until I had you against the door and called you ‘my good boy.’ Don’t think I didn’t notice that, Lance. How you finally let go with those words,” he says, and kisses him, deep and filthy, between both their groans and the occasional bite.

Keith holds onto his chin, keeps him in the kiss until he’s done, then breaks away forcefully, Lance unable to even speak as he just breathes heavily, head a swimming haze. He knows he’s almost hard again, naked on the bed while Keith is still clothed, so at his mercy.

Keith drops his chin and moves so he’s more comfortably in his eyeline, then once again changes the pace completely by smiling and cupping Lance’s cheek.

“But you are my good boy, Lance. You did everything I asked. So as your reward, you get to choose how the night ends. You get to pick how I fuck you,” he says, with gestures and a smile as if he’s just whispered sweet nothings, not something obscene.

But to Lance, this is just as perfect. So he kisses Keith, needs that connection, and Keith actually follows this, let’s Lance set the speed and pressure of their lips as he takes his time to think while lazily kissing, being held and comforted by words and motions.

The idea hits and he pulls back, Keith’s body thrumming so much that Lance can feel it as the kiss ends, and Lance knows this must be torture. Lance has already come once tonight but if Keith is as wound up as Lance thinks he is, he’s got to be on edge.

Which causes him to smirk as little as he leans close to Keith’s ear and whispers.

“I want to ride you. Can I?”

The reaction is everything, the widening of Keith’s eyes, the colour flooding to his cheeks, the hitch in his breath before he gains control once more.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. You need to get yourself ready, though, and I want to make sure you’re definitely ready, so make sure to show me how well you stretch, okay?” he says, before kissing Lance once more, and standing up.

Lance scrambles to his drawer for lube, only dropping it once in his haste. When he returns to the bed, Keith is watching him with an eager yet somehow cool expression, now only dressed in his boxers.

Lance pops the cap and sets himself in a comfortable position. He still prefers to prep himself; a bad experience in his first relationship with guy has left him wary of having others do it. Although with Keith, he’s slowly changing his mind. Lance slips one finger inside, trying to calm his body down from where it’s clenching at the intrusion, relaxing a little difficult when he’s so keyed up.

But he closes his eyes and it doesn’t take long, body already aligned to pleasure, making his second finger slide in swiftly. Before Keith, he never really gained a lot from fingering, mostly just used it as a means to an end. But Keith adores it, can come untouched and unravelled completely if Lance does it just right, and seeing that reaction is slowly changing his perspective.

He reaches his prostate and his whole body jerks, mouth opening in a punched out gasp. His eyes fly open as Keith kisses him, then shut again as Keith pulls him closer. He keeps moving his fingers as Keith controls the kiss, his cock rubbing up against Keith’s stomach, dripping once more. The multiple points of pleasure have him shivering within seconds until Keith pulls away.

“Tell me when you feel ready,” he says, and Lance pumps his fingers twice more before nodding.

“Now,” he says, voice ragged, and Keith lets out a half moan before kissing his neck again.

They change positions, this time Keith sits up against the headboard, boxers gone and looking painfully aroused. Lance clambers to his lap, a little ungainly and with less coordination than usual due to his shaking limbs.

Lance manages to find the lube once more, than passes it to Keith. He watches as his boyfriend smoothes the liquid over his length, eyes on Lance as he groans, finally gaining contact after the long evening. Lance licks his lips, itching to move forward but awaiting permission.

Keith smirks through his flush, then reaches out and grips Lance’s hips.

“You’re so good, waiting for your turn. Whenever you’re ready, darling,” he says, and Lance has to force himself not to rush as soon as its granted.

He’s shaking a little as he rises up, tilts Keith at what he knows by how is the right angle, and sinks down slow. Keith automatically throws his head back and moans, Lance slipping down more as his own arousal spikes at the noise. Keith can be so loud when he’s lost in sensation, and it always drives Lance’s further into his own spiral of pleasure as he just adores making the person he loves feel good.

It takes him a few pauses, but he slides down to the hilt, breathing hard, Keith’s fingers pushing almost bruisingly into his hips. And those hands spread as Lance uses his legs to slide up, then slam down, their combined energy making them both cry out at the motion.

Lance leans back a little, finding the right angle after a few tries then slides downwards, a burn in his legs at the quick pace. Keith keeps him balanced, moves to sit up slightly so he can hold him close and speak brokenly.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Lance, just a--ah right there, darling, yes, that’s it, so good,” Keith says words coming out in a babble as he begins to fray as he gets closer to the edge.

Lance pants and gasps, moving forward to bring their mouths together in a messy excuse for a kiss, the praise and the feel of Keith throbbing inside him causing him to spiral faster than he assumed possible.

“K-Keith,” he manages quietly as they part, rising and falling, and Keith hums, whole body so warm against Lance.

“I’ve got you, Lance. I’ve got you,” he whispers back. Lance keens as Keith’s hand grips his cock, the sudden shock of the touch sending him so close he knows he’s moments away. His rhythm falters but Keith keeps him steady, even if now they are somewhat mismatched.

“That’s it, sweetheart, so good. You can come now. Come for me,” he says, voice low and strained.

And once again, Lance cannot help but obey.

It’s almost like a whiteout this time, so many sensations maxing out at the same moment, so much of his adrenaline from hours spiking and falling that Lance is almost apart from his own consciousness. He feels Keith pull out, causing him to whine, but Keith shushes against his temple as he holds him close, jerking off with just a few pulls before he’s coming over Lance’s stomach. Lance grins, feeling both tired, on edge, and a little overwhelmed. He flops forward, emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted.

Time and awareness fade and restart then, for he’s resting against Keith’s chest. His boyfriend curls his hand into his hair and hums quietly. Lance shifts and Keith stops, moving so they’re facing one another.

“Are you okay?” Keith asks, eyes darting across Lance’s face down to his chest, as if searching for invisible marks he will never find.

Lance finds himself smiling and stretches a little, a familiar dull ache reminding him of what he’s just done. He’ll feel that tomorrow and the thought sends a delicious flutter through him. Other than that, he feels good; sated and tired, but also a bit as if he’s been sent through an emotional ringer.

So he snuggles closer, Keith’s arm winding around his waist.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m great, babe, that was so good. I just feel a bit like my emotions went on a spin cycle,” he says with a laugh that comes out strangely wet.

Keith eyes soften and he wipes close to Lance’s eyes, who is a little shocked to find a damp feeling on his skin. He’s obviously cried again, only a little, though, and doesn’t really recall when it occurred.

“That can happen with something like this. But I’m here if you want to talk about it or anything. At any point,” he adds and Lance just smiles.

“I’m good for now, babe. Just tired,” he says and Keith laughs.

“No sleeping before we clean up. I’ll run you a bath, it will help relax you,” he says, and that fluttering feeling is back, stimulating his tired mind at the care and attention Keith is giving him.

“Are you going to stay?” he asks, a strike of worry scorching through at the thought of Keith leaving him in the bathroom alone. Which is so unlike him, Lance hasn’t ever been clingy before, but right now he just needs Keith here or he thinks he might just split into pieces, vanish in a way he’s never thought of before.

Keith’s face turns serious, hands coming to his cheeks to frame his face.

“I’m staying right here, Lance,” he says slowly, so each word penetrates, “I’m not leaving at all. I’m here to take care of you, don’t worry,” he says.

And it’s exactly what Lance needs for he sighs and nods, Keith pressing one kiss to his forehead before his hands fall away and they sit up together. Keith pushes his hair out of his face, dark strands tangled and a little damp, sending Lance a quick smile without barriers or thought as he does.

It’s the smile that does it. The care free small gesture that disables the last of his filter.

“I love you.”

Keith freezes, and so does Lance, for he’s sure this is the wrong time to say it.

“It’s not just because of the sex!” he blurts out and Keith’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open. Lance groans and hides his face in his hands, letting out a short, quiet scream. Then he continues without looking up.

“I mean, it’s not because I’m still coming down from the high of amazing sex. I keep trying to think of when to tell you, but it never seems right, so I guess now it’s just happened and… you’re just being so amazing right now that I couldn’t keep it in, because I do-”

He cuts off as he feels Keith touch his wrist. He drops his hands and sees Keith looking back at him, face bright red once more and with so many emotions — he almost looks as if he might be fighting the urge to cry.

“I love you, too,” he says, voice soft, awed, and a little choked up, and Lance launches himself at him, hugging him close, arms around his neck.

“I’m gonna tell you how much I love you every morning, babe,” he says, gripping him tightly, and the fierceness of the way Keith hugs in him return has him grinning into his neck.

“Please do,” Keith says quietly, and Lance starts rocking him, recalling that this is Keith’s first actual relationship and perhaps the first time someone’s said they loved him in this context. He didn’t have the kindest of childhoods either, so Lance whispers it once again in his ear, a secondary confession.

It takes them a little longer to make it to the bathroom, and it’s almost 2AM by the time Lance is surrounded by bubbles, Keith sitting by the edge of the tub, helping him wash his hair. But it’s entirely, and completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has an suggestions for what they should try next, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Find me on on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/), [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/).


End file.
